


Ohne Wenn und Aber

by Rhapsodie (spacerhapsody)



Category: Unter Uns
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 18:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14243649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacerhapsody/pseuds/Rhapsodie
Summary: Ringo ist verdammt froh darüber, dass Easy ihn am Bahnhof abgefangen hat und ihm tatsächlich nochmal eine Chance gibt. Aber die Zweifel, ob er das Ganze überhaupt verdient hat, sind trotzdem noch da.





	Ohne Wenn und Aber

**Author's Note:**

> Ein bisschen Crossposting, weil ich halt gerne alle Sachen überall zusammen habe. Inzwischen von der Handlung und Location her nicht mehr ganz canon compliant, von den Gefühlen her passt es aber eigentlich noch ganz gut, glaube ich.

„Tobias wird sagen, dass Easy komplett bescheuert ist. _Ihr alle_ werdet das sagen!“

 

Ringo weiß nicht wohin mit seinen Gedanken, und schon gar nicht mit seinen Händen, mit denen er sich jetzt sicher schon zum zehnten Mal durch die Haare fährt, während er mindestens genauso oft das ganze Zimmer auf- und abgegangen ist.

 

Vor nicht mal 24 Stunden hätte er eigentlich im Zug sitzen und damit auf dem Weg nach Mailand sein sollen, aber die Pünktlichkeit der Deutschen Bahn und Easy haben den Plan in perfekter Teamarbeit erst mal – und hoffentlich für immer – ersatzlos gestrichen, ohne Schienenersatzverkehr. Und er kann nicht mal in Worte fassen, wie verdammt froh er darüber ist. Der letzte Abend und die ganze Nacht fühlen sich immer noch an wie ein absoluter Höhenflug, und Ringo ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass er nicht mehr aufgehört hat zu grinsen, seit Easy ihn inmitten einer abgehetzten und fluchenden Menschenmasse am Gleis geküsst hat.

 

Vor allem kann er aber immer noch nicht fassen, dass Easy ihm die ganze Scheiße tatsächlich verziehen und ihm – _ihnen_ – noch mal eine Chance gegeben hat. Es ist _fantastisch_ , es ist _das Beste_ , es ist etwas, weshalb er die ganze verdammte Welt umarmen möchte, aber er weiß auch genau, dass er nicht der einzige sein wird, der das kaum glauben kann. Und im Gegensatz zu ihm wird es den meisten Leuten alles andere als gefallen. Das Schlimmste ist, dass Ringo sie ganz gut verstehen kann. Wenn jemand anderes Easy so hintergangen und _verletzt_ hätte wie er, hätte Ringo ihm die Hölle heiß gemacht und für absolut _nichts_ mehr garantieren können.

 

„Du glaubst auch, dass ich das nicht verdient habe, oder?“ Er wartet gar nicht erst auf eine Antwort, sondern lässt sich stattdessen kraftlos vor dem Sofa in die Hocke sinken, weil seine ganze überschüssige Energie mit einem mal weg ist und er sich wieder so müde fühlt wie die ganzen letzten Tage über. „Ihr habt ja Recht…“

 

Irgendwo im Hinterkopf hört er immer noch Easys Ansage, dass er aus seinen Fehlern gelernt hat und dass ihm sowas wie Ringo _nie wieder_ passieren wird.

 

Das war der Hauptgrund, aus dem er gehen wollte. Weil Easy etwas Besseres verdient hat. Jemanden, der emotional nicht so verdammt kaputt ist wie Ringo. Vielleicht auch jemanden, der _erwachsener_ mit so etwas wie Gefühlen oder überhaupt mit anderen Menschen umgeht. Auf jeden Fall nicht so jemanden wie _ihn_ , aber wie zur Hölle soll er einfach _gehen_ und das zulassen, wenn Easy ihm sagt, dass er ihn trotz allem _immer noch liebt_?

 

_Scheiße_ , dass er nicht stark genug dazu ist, hat er in den letzten Wochen auf jeden Fall schmerzhaft gelernt. Das, und dass er in den paar Tagen mit Easy so verdammt glücklich war wie schon lange nicht mehr; wenn nicht sogar mehr als je zuvor. Und er will das nicht nochmal verlieren, nicht, wenn er die Chance, diese eigentlich völlig utopische zweite Chance darauf hat, _aber_.

 

„Ich hab es nicht verdient, geliebt zu werden“, sagt er schließlich leise. Seine Stimme versagt spätestens, als er noch hinzufügt, was sowieso schon überdeutlich in der Luft schwebt: „Schon gar nicht von jemandem wie Easy.“

 

Stinker legt kurz den Kopf schief, dann bellt er Ringo an und stupst mit dem Kopf gegen seine Stirn. In dem Moment weiß Ringo nicht, was schlimmer ist, dass er hier mit einem _Hund_ redet – oder dass selbst der Hund ihn so erbärmlich findet, dass er ihn aus Mitleid abschleckt.

 

„Siehst du?“

 

Ringo dreht sich so schnell um, dass er dabei fast erst über den Wohnzimmertisch und dann über das Sofa stolpert. Easy stößt sich vom Türrahmen ab und kommt direkt auf ihn zu, in Boxershorts und einem zu großen T-Shirt und mit so zerzausten Haaren, dass er erst seit ein paar Minuten wach sein kann. Aber vor allem mit einem so _sanften_ Lächeln, dass Ringo schwindelig wird.

 

„Stinker findet auch, dass das Blödsinn ist“, sagt Easy leise, während er ihm die Hand hinhält. Ringo greift danach und lässt sich von Easy wieder auf die Beine ziehen, der ihn sofort noch ein Stück weiter zu sich heranzieht, direkt in seine Arme.

 

„Easy…“, ist alles, was Ringo herausbringt. Weil seine Stimme immer noch nicht mehr als ein heiseres Krächzen ist und er sich ziemlich sicher ist, dass er beim nächsten Wort anfängt zu heulen, aber vor allem, weil er keine Ahnung hat, was er noch sagen soll. Was auch nur annähernd in Worte fasst, wie viel Easy ihm bedeutet und wie viel mehr das mit jedem verdammten Wort und jeder noch so kleinen Geste von ihm wird, weil Easy irgendwie genau weiß, was er tun muss, um an ihn ranzukommen. Immer.

 

Deswegen macht Ringo das einzige, was er in der Situation tun kann, und umarmt Easy selbst so fest er kann; so fest, dass sich seine Hände in Easys Shirt krallen und er ihn so dicht an sich heran drückt, dass Easy die Stirn an seine Schulter lehnt – und hofft, dass Easy auch versteht, was _er_ in dem Moment damit sagen möchte. Ganz ohne _aber_.


End file.
